Conventional exoskeleton designs have a lower body exoskeleton rotatably coupled to an upper body exoskeleton via a hip rotation axis, which permits a user's legs and upper body to rotate with respect to each other. Conventional lower body exoskeleton designs typically employ a two-link architecture that includes a first thigh from the hip rotation axis to each of the user's knees and a second calf link from each knee to the ground. Such exoskeleton designs are typically utilized in walking applications and, although of limited mobility, are generally sufficient for such walking applications. However, such exoskeleton designs impede natural movements that involve a user moving their body in more complex movements outside of a walking range of motion, including, for example, squatting, kneeling, running, and the like.